One preferred use for said structural concept is the realization of sensor components, e.g., for sensing accelerations, rates of rotation, magnetic fields, or pressures as well. These measured quantities are acquired with the aid of the MEMS component and converted into electrical signals. In most cases the sensor component then also includes at least one ASIC component for processing and analyzing the measuring signals. Such components can be used for a wide variety of applications, such as in the automotive and consumer fields. Component miniaturization providing high functionality integration is of particular importance. Because no repackaging of the chips is carried out, vertically hybridly integrated components prove especially advantageous in this context. Instead, within the scope of the second-level assembly the chip stack is mounted directly on an application circuit board in the form of what is generally known as a chip-scale package.
If possible, the MEMS component should be integrated into the chip stack of a vertically hybridly integrated component in such a way that the MEMS structure is protected from environmental influences that interfere with the sensor functionality. This applies in particular to sensitive MEMS structures, such as the diaphragm of a pressure-sensor component. When setting up the chip stack, attention must also be paid that no mechanical tensions that stem from the assembly and falsify the measuring signal are introduced into the MEMS structure. In addition, the electrical contacting of the individual components must be ensured.